Kyle City Timeline
1900 - The World is colonised by the hobnob company. 1905 - Construction on Kyle City begins. 1908 - The Ice King leaves and creates Ice Land. 1909- David Munro joins. 1912- A strong bond is created between the 4 who live on the mainland continent. 1914- Larry Liechtenstein goes to Iceland and is killed after a battle and a fake peace treaty with David Munro. The Residents of the mainland continent are outraged at Larry's Death and rally up. World Mun 1 begins. 1915- A meeting is held deciding that the hunt for David Munro will begin. 1916- David Munro is sighted but is lost due to navigation issues. Many items are also stolen. 1917- The hunt for David Munro is drawing to a close. 1918- David Munro is found and killed and made to pay war reparations. 1920- 'The God Villager' is brought back to Kyle City. 1922- Wall Street is founded. 1925- The Ender Dragon is killed. As well as Larry and The Ice King during the battle. Ice King II takes the throne. 1926- Construction of the Hobnob factory begins. Monkey Man assumes power. 1927- Mycelium Fortress is founded 1929- The Great Depression hits, killing almost half of all villagers. 1933- The Munro Sympathizers gain popularity. 1935- Tension rise between Ness and Monkey Man 1937- A coup is staged and Monkey Man is imprisoned by the Munions. 1938- Monkey man escapes from prison and is trapped. 1939- Ol' Diggy betrays the Munions and kills the Squid. World Mun 2 begins. 1940- The Alliance flees The Newly established Mun Kindgom and Free Kyle City is created. Sergeant Jenkins joins the Alliance. 1941- The Villager holocaust is committed along with the burning of Larry's hut. 1943- The K Day landing happen. 1944- The Biggest Battle in the server's history is fought. 1945- Munro Surrenders . 1949 - The Nurenmun trials end. 1952 - Construction of the Great Colosseum is started 1953 - Ol'Diggy's final form murders the Dolphin which in return he is faced to fight in the Colosseum. Ol'Diggy comes out victorious. - Ol'Diggy dies in a fatal dare devil stunt 1955 - Even though the world remains in peace there is worry of a hidden power 1956 - The world gates have been reopened. Harball Hilltop reforms as the Romun Muffpire 1957 - A new train station at the border of the Romun Muffpire and Kyle City constructed. 1958 - Mun returns to the world along with some ex-munions. Plans for a new shopping district next to the coliseum have been arranged. First shop construction started 1959 - The Iron Curtain between Romun Muffpire and Kyle City is taken down. A plague has hit Harball Hilltop infecting 4 villagers. Romun Muffpire and Kyle City build roads and infrastructure towards each other. 1960 - The PENIS comedy tower construction begins. The Coliseum construction makes progress after years of pause. The Kylestag construction begins. The Scramble for Terracotta begins in Miners Haven. 1961 - The Pillager raids are becoming unbearable for inner Kyle City. 1962 - An exibition into the End for End Cities it taken place. Shelker Shiners constructed. Tavern construction begins. Kylestag location moved. 1963 - More pillager raids constantly causing distress. PENIS tower complete. 1964 - Exhibition to Miners Haven for terracotta. Small conflict between Julius Caesar and Orca. 1965 - Muff Saloon complete. Tensions rise as "The Watermelon" incident occurs. Munro is set free from the Romun Muffpire as a free man. Muff Bank construction begins, Roman Muffpire Embassy built in Kyle City. Construction of Kyle City Embassy in Roman Muffpire begins. Kyle City declares war on Munro. World Mun 3 begins. 1966 - Caesar gets a brutal infection and commits suicide. Black Knight finds his way out of the nether after being lost in it for 20 years. Battle for the Colusseum takes place. Munro collects Biggus Dickus as Black Knight miss clicks dropping it. The Roman Muffpire declares war on Munro. 1967 - The population from the Roman Muffpire retreat into exile forming the Muffpire Resistance. Many supporters retreat into exile with the Muffpire Resistance. Muff betrays Kyle City and the Muffpire Resistance for Munro killing Larry in a brutal fight. Munro and Muff invade Kyle City taking it over. Monkey-Man is summoned back from the hidden dimension. 1968 - After the muffoning many players grow a lot of distrust towards each other summoning a divide. Everything goes quiet with no conflict. The Saloon is burnt down along with multiple buildings in Kyle City. 1969 - Black Knight, Munro, and Monkey-Man agree to peace with no winner leaving the world in a chaotic state of distrust. Black Knight travels East in hope for spawning a new settlement while Monkey-Man does the same but travels Northbound.